prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Smiling Present
is the sixth character song for Kenzaki Makoto. Lyrics Romaji= Sugu ni aitakute... Itsumo hitori de miagete ita sora Kyō wa chotto chigau mitai Hazumu kimochi wa kotoba no onpu ni natte Ashita e yuku yo Kokoro wo komete utau kara Massugu ni todokimasu yō ni Sunao ni natte Dokidoki shitai no issho ni Kagayaite kirameite ai ni yukou Makenai yūki de tsumugitaina Sorezore no orijinaru Suteki iro mune ippai egakou yo Kanaetai yume nara motto ganbareru Chīsana ippo wo kurikaeshite Tadoritsukeru mirai e to Mayowanaide rettsu gō! Isogashī no wa seichō shiteru tte koto! Sō dato ī na Umaku dekinai koto wa renshū Zettai akiramenai yo Ryōri ni mo chōsen shitai motto Nani datte charenji de susume Tokimeki ribon Issho ni musubetara ī na Atarashī watashi wo kanadete yukou Tsunaida negai wa rizumu ni naru♪ "Tomodachi" tte ieru koto ureshikute Tomadotte shimau kedo Bukiyōna kimochi mo yūki ni shite kō Mamoritai egao ga hāto ni kirari Ame agari niji wo koete Kono uta todoketai Namida ga afurete shimau toki mo Kokoro wa sorasazu mitsumeteku yo Taisetsuna sono egao Todoku kara todokeru yo mamoritai Kagayaite kirameite ai ni yukou Makenai yūki de tsumugitaina Sorezore no orijinaru Suteki iro mune ippai egakou yo Kanaetai yume nara motto ganbareru Chīsana ippo wo kurikaeshite Tadoritsukeru mirai e to Mayowanaide rettsu gō! Egao ni aeru ne |-|Kanji= すぐに会いたくって... いつも一人で見上げていた空 今日はちょっと違うみたい はずむ気持ちは　言葉の音符になって 明日(あした)へ行(ゆ)くよ 心を込めて歌うから 真っすぐに届きますように 素直になって ドキドキしたいの　一緒に かがやいて　きらめいて　会いに行(ゆ)こう 負けない勇気で　つむぎたいな それぞれのオリジナル ステキ色　胸いっぱい　えがこうよ 叶えたい夢なら　もっと頑張れる 小さな一歩をくり返して たどり着ける　未来へと 迷わないでレッツゴー! 忙しいのは　成長してるってコト! そうだといいな 上手く出来ないコトは練習 ぜったいあきらめないよ 料理にも挑戦したい　もっと 何だってチャレンジで進め トキメキリボン 一緒に結べたらいいな 新しい私を　奏でて行(ゆ)こう つないだ願いはリズムになる♪ “友達”って言えること　嬉しくて 戸惑ってしまうけど 不器用な気持ちも勇気にしてこう 守りたい笑顔がハートにキラリ 雨上がり虹を越えて この歌　届けたい 涙があふれてしまう時も 心はそらさず見つめてくよ 大切なその笑顔 届くから　届けるよ　守りたい かがやいて　きらめいて　会いに行(ゆ)こう 負けない勇気で　つむぎたいな それぞれのオリジナル ステキ色　胸いっぱい　えがこうよ 叶えたい夢なら　もっと頑張れる 小さな一歩をくり返して たどり着ける　未来へと 迷わないでレッツゴー! 笑顔に会えるね |-|English= I want to meet you right now... I am always alone as I looked up at Today seems a little different The bouncing feeling is becoming a note of words That go towards tomorrow Because I sing from the heart I hope it goes reaches you straightly I want to become straightforward And throb together with you Let's go and see it sparkling and shining I want to weave the courage that I won't lose There are many original Beautiful colors I will draw from my chest If it's a dream you want to grant, I'll work harder for it Taking back little steps And reaching towards the future I won't hesitate so let's go! This is what it's like to being busy and growing up! I hope that is so I can't do it well But I will absolutely not give up practising I want to challenge cooking more For my sake I will advance in this challenge Heart bouncing ribbons Tied together would be nice Let's play with a new me The connecting wish will become a rhythm♪ Now that I can call you "friend" makes me happy I'm still puzzled though This clumsy feeling is also in courage The smile I want to protect is sparkling in my heart Beyond the rain is a rainbow I want to send you this song Even at the time when tears overflow At the diverted heart we will gaze With such an important smile Because when it arrives I will protect the delivery Let's go and see it sparkling and shining I want to weave the courage that I won't lose There are many original Beautiful colors I will draw from my chest If it's a dream you want to grant, I'll work harder for it Taking back little steps And reaching towards the future I won't hesitate so let's go! I will meet your smile Audio Category:Character Songs Category:Songs Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Music Category:Image Songs